Just Fun
by WhiteMacabre001
Summary: The reader and Jin just have a little fun after Genkai's training.


"Jin will you please stop doing that. I need that book for my essay."

Your flat tone personified the bottled irritation that had been steadily fermenting inside you for the past two hours. As a foreign Master's degree student busy with both Genkai's training regimen to control your growing Spirit Power and attending university, the few moments to get your work done were precious. You had class the next day after another intense practice session and so you had strived to write at least five pages this night. With five done you would be a third of the way finished. After training, you had whizzed past Chu, Rinku, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru and Touya to hold up in your room. They knew you were in school and respected your need for solitude so they left you alone. However, it was Jin, the Wind Master, who was blind to this and insisted on hanging with you. Still in his training garb, which consisted of simple white trousers, Jin positioned himself on your bed.

"I don't see the problem lass. I feel like sittin with ya."

"Fine," you said creating a new word document amidst piles of books and papers. "But seriously Jin, I need quiet. At least for like three hours."

"No problem! I'll be quiet as a church mouse. Just like they are in the cathedrals back in me home of Ire…"

"Jin! Quiet starts now," You spun round in your chair and closed your fingers together like a mouth.

"Fine lass. As ye say."

For the next few hours all Jin listened to was the fast tapping of the keyboard and the rustling of pages. You would pause to read over a portion of text, paraphrase the section in your head, and quickly type down your thoughts. Your report was on the British exploitation of the Irish on goods and crops for the British people. Things were going smoothly when you reached for a book on Irish history and it was missing. Sighing you searched all over your desk for it. Under your chair, under the scattered papers, in your school bag.

"Dammnit, where did I put it?" You mumbled.

Getting on your knees you looked the desk. Seeing nothing but chords and dust bunnies, you huffed and sat up, hitting your head in the process. The smart crack caused you to see stars for a second.

"Crap! Uggg! Where is that book?" You snarled in painful anger.

"What book is that lass?" Jin asked from your bed.

"It's my book on Irish history and I need it for this part of my report. It had great quotes in it. I can't find it anywhere," You almost whined, tired and now sporting a hearty bump.

Jin, who had been reclining on your pillows, rose to float over to you. A tricky smile on his face. Moving aside the chair, he angled downwards and, bringing his right arm out, showed you a green book. "Is this it?"

You glanced up at the text. Instantly it registered that he was holding your book and you let out a frustrated groan.

"What the hell Jin!? I told you not to touch my stuff!" You snapped your arm out to grab it from him.

"You did not see me take it. So, that makes it me own then yea?" He grinned.

"Give it to me," You turned to lung at him.

Jin stealthily shot away from you, causing you to chase him around your room. His jovial laughter further irritated you and you slung insult after insult at the redhaired demon.

"Aw, now we can't have ya talkin like that lass!" He said with mischief in his large, blue eyes. "Gotta fix that. It's un ladylike."

"Bite me Jin. Hand over my book!" You jumped at him, your hands outstretched.

Jin's face look mildly surprised at first, but that was quickly replaced with acquiescence.

"You really want it lass?" He taunted.

"Jin!" You lept towards him.

Settling on the floor Jin allowed you to tackle his larger form. flying backwards, the two of you landed on your bed, flopping on impact. Now flush against his torso, you ignored the obvious and tenaciously went after the book. He still kept it from you, holding it high in the air over his head. In your flurry, you reached over his upper body. Jin, meanwhile, lay under you quite enjoying the feeling of you struggling on him. Your lighter human weight did not affect him at all and he smirked as you became more and more flushed with excursion.

"Yes!" You exclaimed when you thought you had it.

Jin watched mesmerized as your chest darkened his face, your breasts inches from his nose. His ears had grown to reach their elongated points minutes ago, signaling that he was happy and excited, though in what context you had yet to find out. Your fingers touched the cover, and you smiled in satisfaction.

"So there Jin. Now let go."

"Aw, is it over already lass? I was having quite the joy fer a while," He said.

"Yup. It's over, no more games. Remember when I told you to bite me? Well now you can double bite me! HAha!" You triumphantly pulled the book back.

"Ohh, lass…I reckon to say tis not o'er yet." Jin moved his left arm up and over your back, effectively pushing you down onto his chest.

"What?" You choked out before being rolled and pinned onto your duvet.

Jin now above you, you blinked. "Seriously? You mean this whole ruse was to get me in bed?"

"Worked didn't it?" He smiled down at you.

His left hand moved from your back and ran along the length of your leg, gently and slowly. You felt him go over the shape of your calf and up the expanse of your thigh.

"Ya know…I's bloody hell watching you train. The entire time I'm wantin to snatch ya."

You laughed, flattered. "Well, thanks for that Jin. But you know Genkai does not want any relationships while training."

Jin's hand now reached your hip, his warm palm flat against the juncture of your pelvic bone. You resisted a subtle moan as his fingers traced patterns on your skin.

"Can't help it, lass. The 'eart be wantin what it wants. She may be tough but she can't stop a demon eye from following a pretty sight." His voice was lower, deeper as he spoke to you.

"What are you talking about Jin? Are you saying that you…want me?" You asked outright.

"Aye. I be wantin ya for months. Truth be told, when those pesky demon mating seasons come round, it's fuckin hell," his eyes clouded with lust brought on by the smoothness of your skin and the heat of your body against his.

You blushed in spite of yourself. "Really?"

"Yea. I gotta tell ya, I've dreamed of this since I first laid eyes on ya at the Dark Tournie." He lowered his head, his mouth nearing your own.

You were going to look away when you caught the scent of strong musk and clover in his hair. It did something to you, ensnared you like a spell. Your lids grew heavy and you felt heat in your face. The scent was powerful to you, emanating from his pores as if to lure you to him. Little did you know that when close to mating, demons release a smell similar to pheromones in Human World creatures that trap and arouse the intended partner. It was unintentional on Jin's part, pure demonic instinct was at work, but you being mortal had little experience and therefore were unable to raise a barrier to thwart it. You had no idea what came over you—you inhaled deeply, lulling your head back into the soft mattress. His scent filled your lungs, the fresh green aroma of spring clover and wild wooded musk of the forests of Ireland. Jin watched as you transformed from the spitfire fighting for your book, to a succumbing mate. Inside he felt sorry for what was happening, but by the same token the look of desire in your eyes nearly drove him mad.

His body shifted as you opened your legs to him. His lower half sagged between your thighs, nestling perfectly along with you. Jin groaned as his hips brushed yours, his growing need demanding attention. With a gently tilt, Jin pressed his hips into you. You gasped loudly.

"Jin! What's going on?" You weakly moaned as he thrust against you.

Jin as careful to control his motions, testing the waters so to speak. His left hand had since moved from your pelvis to your chest, cupping you. Arching your chest into him you yelped deliciously into his ear. Lust and unbridled passion chained you against your will and in the back of your mind, you finally saw this.

"Jin, Jin wait," You breathed under him.

You shook your head trying to throw off the primal shroud of demonic lust and regain your senses.

"This is not right. Not this way."

Jin heard your words and halted in his ministrations. "How then lass? Ya can't do this to me…not now," He rolled his hips into you for emphasis.

You gasped. "Haaaa, ok. If we're going to do this then I want to be in control of myself at least," You said. "Let my arms loose."

Jin did so. In no time did you reach for his head and pulled him down to you. His musk still influenced you but not to the extent of earlier and you kissed the wind demon of your own volition. Throwing the book to the side, Jin eagerly returned the gesture, his mouth treating yours like a precious jewel. Your fingers in his hair heightened his lust and he ground his pelvis into yours. By now his need was evident and seemed to grow with each kiss, lick, and bite.

Jin played with your lips, lightly tugging and chewing on the soft pieces of flesh. He drove his tongue into your mouth, coaxing it. You entwined yours with his, winding it and sliding it together. The sounds of your kisses poured into each other's ears and Jin moaned deeply. His mouth covered your neck now, those hot lips working feverishly the long column of flesh. Your moans pushed him to continue for he was pleased to be the one, the man, the demon, to bring you such pleasure. It was a primal surge of possession and pride that fueled him then. Knowing that his mouth, his hands, and his body drove your passions and desperate need to mate inflated his ego. He doubted that any human male could do this to you. He was a powerful demon and he prided himself on being a Shinobi, who were also skilled in the arts of seducing females. His inhuman drive to claim you, mark you as his boiled his blood.

Your hands traveled from his shock of red hair to his back. The ripples of muscle and plains of skin were yours to explore. A sudden output of his musk emerged from his body and you felt yourself falling prey to it.

"Jin," You breathed out. "Come on, don't put this off any longer." You rolled your waist up into his.

Jin gasped. "Lass, touch me."

He guided your right hand down below his waist, into his white trousers. You brushed your fingers on his length, giggling it its hardness. Carefully you circled it. It was heavy and thick with a heat so intense as to burn your palm. Jin writhed above you, his face burying itself into your neck.

"No Jin—kiss me." You whispered into his long pointed ear.

Without hesitation Jin found your mouth. His kiss was hungry. His strong arms wound under you to press you tighter to him. Reeling backwards, Jin moved to lean his back against your bedroom wall. You helplessly went with him ensnared in the cage of his arms. Sitting upright granted you better access to his neck, which you graced with dozens of playful kisses. You kissed the underside of his jaw, his throat, his collar bones. His crisp smell encouraged you. You bit his neck, sawing the pale flesh between your teeth. Your right hand, the one pleasuring him, slipped out of his pants to grab at his hair.

"Lass, ye tease ol' Jin. But I be tellin ye, if yer gonna be ridin' me ya need to do it soon. I don't know how much longer I can be civil."

You laughed. "Think I can hang on for eight seconds?"

"I'll make sure ye hold on for longer than that. Don't underestimate me lass," He hazily winked at you.

Another bought of his musk filled your nostrils and you quickly and wordlessly retracted from him. You were like a mindless subservient; you pulled down your shorts and panties before him. Jin was just as frantic as he stripped away his trousers, leaving himself standing long and erect. Licking your bottom lip you went back over to him. Your womanhood throbbed with want and seeing him so aroused made you shake. Jin reached for you. Taking you by the waist he brought you to hover over his waiting length. You placed your hands on his wrists and lowered yourself down.

"You will be mine after this lass. No other demon will touch you. They will smell Jin the Windmaster on you and know that you belong to him." Jin panted salaciously.

His voice burned hotly in your ears. Just as your womanhood kissed the tip of his length, a sudden rapping shattered the thirsting visage of your moment. Both of you woke from your ecstasy, startled and frozen in place. Jin's blue eyes were wide and round like moons, trying with insurmountable speed to fathom what had occurred. You likewise met his gaze, shocked and embarrassed beyond reasoning. Looking down at his erection, you blushed brightly and broke free of his hands. As if he were composed of acid you darted away from him, re-dressed, and turned your back to him. You noticed his musk had dissipated and were able to think clearly now.

Jin, on the other hand, fumbled with his trousers, hissing as they came over his straining length. He grumbled fierce curses under his breath and shook in anger.

"Who is it?!" He shouted.

"Jin? It's Rinku. Hey Suzuki made dinner tonight and I was sent to bring you down. Is (y/n) in there with you? You're not bothering her while she's working on her essay are you? If you are that's messed up Jin." The child voice of Rinku proclaimed.

"Fuck off Rinku! I'll be there." He snapped grinding his teeth.

"Whatever man." The little demon headed back to the kitchen where the others waited.

You calmed your racing heart. You were not so put off by the action, but by the fact that Rinku almost walked in on you and Jin.

"Hey…Jin?" You turned to see him fuming on your bed.

"What is it lass?" He rested his head on the wall, glaring at the ceiling.

Crawling over to the demon you sat next to him, facing him. "It's ok. Don't be so upset."

"But that bastard Rinku,"

"Hey, Rinku did not know. So don't be mad at him. Besides Doesn't that mean we can continue this later?" You smirked at him, your hand cupping his length.

Jin rolled his eyes back. "I suppose it does. Fine, I'll go. But this is going to be difficult to hide." He thrust into your hand.

"Let me fix that for you," You tapped his chin, bidding him to look at you.

Softly you kissed. Jin tilted his head to capture your mouth, refusing to let go. When he finally did, he jumped.

"What happened? I'm not rowdy anymore."

"It's a glamour spell," You winked using your Spirit Power to conceal his large need. "Now we can go downstairs and eat. Oh and by the way…that whole 'belonging' thing, not going to work for me. It's too permanent."

The wind demon merely laughed that joker laugh of his and eased into standing. His length was losing its rigidity though at a turtle's pace and the sensation of his pants pressing on it flushed his face.

"If I were'nt a gentleman I'd settle this by having you against the wall right now," He said pointing to his lower half.

You scoffed and grinned. "Sounds like fun. But unfortunately, you are too chivalrous for that. Now you go first. I don't want them to see us both leave my room."

You opened your door, waving the demon outside. Jin walked past you his arms folded. As you watched his back, you made the tantalizing mistake of going for a quick grab of his behind. The wind demon jolted.

"Ah lass! There ye go tauntin ol' Jin."

You stuck out your tongue. "Consider it payback for my book."


End file.
